


Sex and the Single Psychiatrist

by lilstrawbaby



Series: Shrinks In Love [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Shrinks In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: I was never your wife-I was your cover story with benefits.





	

Bedelia fields the phone call from Jack Crawford regarding Hannibal's escape with great trepidation. It is a dog and pony show for all involved because Will has already informed her of his plan, which she has no doubt Jack is also aware of. She rushes up the stairs to her bedroom, throwing as much of her wardrobe as she can into Louis Vuitton suitcases, while he is still yakking in her ear. She gets a single suitcase into the trunk of her Jaguar before Hannibal has her by the throat. Literally.

"Jack called you, hmm?" Staring at him wide-eyed, she nods slightly in his grasp. "And you're running?"

Her mouth opens and closes, eyes bulging. He releases her and she gasps a little, holding her throat as she backs away from him. "Yes, Hannibal, I was."

Carefully, she watches as his expression goes from shock to hurt to resignation. For once, she truly believes him. Lowering her guard slightly, she moves closer to him, her gaze unwavering. For the first time ever, he allows himself to be utterly defenseless before her, letting her see everything he has kept hidden from her, just as he promised himself he would all those months spent locked up and dreaming of her.

"You don't intend to kill me and consume my flesh?"

He flashes a wicked grin and says in a low voice, "Not in the way you're thinking."

"You broke out to fuck me one last time?" Save the raised eyebrow, her expression was unreadable.

"I didn't exactly break out, I was turned loose by Will."

"I already know. Your little buddy told me his plan to aid and abet your great escape."

"Does he intend to betray me?"

Her tone scathing, she snaps, "Of course he does! Or are you still completely blind to his motivations?"

"Not entirely."

"It's a start, at least. What do you want from me?"

"My wife."

"I never was your wife-I was a cover story with benefits, or have you forgotten?"

"It wasn't a lie, not to me."

"Are you expecting a confession of my undying love? Or maybe my life's blood?"

"No, beloved, all I ask for is your heart."

"To make your famous "pâté" as a gesture of devotion to your beloved Will?"

"I meant the figurative sense, not the literal. I have spent the last few years imprisoned and cursing myself for being such a fool. Why in God's name have I wasted so much time on him?"

"That's been my top question for quite some time, but I have learned over the years not to question your motives."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"What do you want, Hannibal? Why are you really here?"

"Wait for me, my love. Let me conclude my business with Will and we will leave this place for good."

She bites the inside of her lip, staring balefully at him for a long moment. Finally, she hisses, "I hate you, Hannibal."

He slips an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. He stoops, cradling her face with his big hands, nuzzling her nose and lips before capturing hers for a tender kiss. His hands trail over her shoulders, down her back, cupping her ass and lifting her slightly. Whimpering, she yanks up her skirt, gives a hop, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he holds her small form with ease.

They fuck against the wall in her entryway, concerned with neither time nor volume. She comes twice before he loses control, sinking balls deep and holding, filling her with his seed. Her soft whimpers become a loud wail, toes curling, nails raking down his back as she comes a third time, shuddering violently before slumping in his arms, dead weight.

"Jesus, Hannibal," she gasps and laughs suddenly, a high, girlish sound, the likes of which he has never heard from her before.

He joins in her laughter, holding her close, pressing kisses to her face with great affection. They slowly part, share a quick shower and lingering kisses at her front door as they say goodbye. He turns and blows her a kiss from the driveway before disappearing into the darkness.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rings. Laughing softly, Bedelia opens the door and says, "The quicker you leave, the quicker you'll return."

Her gaze lands on a figure half-shrouded in darkness and she screams, but Hannibal is long gone.

~END~


End file.
